


a kiss like summer

by naegito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegito/pseuds/naegito
Summary: Komaeda and Naegi have their first kiss... bro we are teens





	a kiss like summer

Noses lightly touching, interlocked fingers and lips about to touch. Naegi very well knew what this meant, and Komaeda did as well.

It finally happened.

They both could not imagine their first kiss so perfect, so sweet and delightful to the lips.  
It happened so slowly, both didn't even say a thing. They already knew that it was going to happen, and so they embraced their newly discovered love for eachother.

Komaeda kind of regretted having Naegi’s first kiss be with him. He felt bad for making Naegi fall for him. But all these thoughts were in the back of his mind, because everything that Komaeda could focus on is the feeling of the kiss. Sweet, like candy that Naegi gave him yesterday. It was strawberry flavoured - a fruit that Komaeda associated with summer.  
Summer - for him - was one of the most relaxing times of the year. A time, where he can relax and enjoy the wonders of the world. A time, where he doesn't have to worry about anything. A time, where everything is okay. Like the kiss with Naegi.

It was a vacation from reality for just a few seconds. Naegi felt his lips part from Komaeda’s, but he still felt his hands stuck to his friend’s. Naegi slowly opened his eyes, seeing Komaeda for the first time after their oh so beautiful kiss. Komaeda was smiling as he parted one of his hands from Naegi’s. The hand was softly put on Naegi’s cheek, providing a feeling of reassurance.

“Did it feel good, Naegi?”

Naegi, realizing that this was not a dream, snapped back into reality.

His eyes shifted to his hands that Komaeda was holding. He was thinking of what to say but he was getting distracted by the thought of kissing the boy right in front of him once again.

“...Do kisses always feel this good?” Naegi spoke his thoughts out loud, not realizing he did.

“Depending if you love the person you’re kissing or not.”

Naegi quickly looked back up, seeing a smile that no other smile could top. It was so sincere, as if he saw something from his most delightfully wildest dreams appear right in front of him in real life.

 

“D-does that mean I love you?”

**Author's Note:**

> this seems kind of unfinished and vague bc i wanted the end to be left up to the readers imagination. i hope you dont mind, i could finish it later if any of you would want that haha
> 
> comments are loved and appreciated!!!!


End file.
